Moonlight
by neverumind
Summary: What if Logan had someone to come back to? What if he hurt her? Jay is a beautiful feral who fell for Logan immediately, how does she feel once he returns from Japan? Story is a One-Shot.


**I don't own X-Men nor Wolverine...but if I did ;)**

He should've known, fuck, he should've known. He loves her, his soul-mate and damn it all to hell, it scares him. He really fucked up this time, he shouldn't have been such an ass but he couldn't help himself. Seeing the Cajun with his hands on her waist he couldn't help it, the beast snarled and the next thing he knows he's on top the Cajun. All he can see is the hurt in her eyes, that alone cuts him deeper than a knife. He doesn't apologize just watches as she helps the bastard up, before turning heel and walking right outta that damn room. He lights a cigar and curses for the thousandth time, his minds to twisted to be in a healthy relationship.

_She stares out after him, not believing what's just happened in front of her friends. Fucking bastard had been the one to leave her, walking right out of her life without so much as a goodbye. They had all been broken after Xavier and Jean's deaths, but he'd run, he'd pushed her away. He's been back at the mansion for a month now, after 5 years, 3 of which she spent searching for him. She had known he'd loved Jean, she'd made peace with that, but she thought she had a place in his heart to. Remy's on the floor, busted lip and a black eye, all over a harmless dance, no this time he didn't get the last word. She helps Remy up, not being able to stand the sad look he casts her way. Once she knows he's okay she chases after him. _

He's leaning up against a wall in the rose gardens, cigar stuck between his lips trying to calm himself down. Japan hadn't done him any good, he feels more conflicted now that he's back. He knew she'd be here, this was her home and fuck it all if it hadn't driven him to the sprawling mansion. The urge to see her had built in him, once he hit American soil he had beaten a path here. She's changed, her hairs longer, not the bob cut she'd favored; she has a temper and a general dislike for him now. No longer the same woman who used to make him laugh, who smiled at him, she's no longer his. That thought doesn't sit well with him. She used to be so incredibly shy, hell that had been the first thing he'd noticed about her. Xavier had requested her accompany him on his trips to find his past; he'd been surprised at her quick wit. He'd fallen for her then, but there was Jean, beautiful Jean who'd died young.

_She abandons her heels, with her 5'11" frame its not like she needs them anyways. She can't help but grimace, this is always how it plays out between them, he runs and she always follows. She knows where he'll be, Storm's rose garden had always been a favorite spot for him. She knows she shouldn't feel bad but hell, it feels like she betrayed him. Grimacing again as that thought crosses her mind she shakes her head, no he left her. She still remembers watching him take off on the old Harley, he never looked back, just gunned it and was off. He'd talked to Marie, said his goodbye to Storm and Hank but he never thought about her. She's silent as she makes her way out the doors, the brisk May air hitting her exposed shoulders. There he is, leaning up against the wall, something's never change._

He can feel her close by, running a hand through his hair he knows what's about to come. He can smell the hurt drifting off her skin and carried by the wind. He loves Rouge, cares about the students but if she asked him to stay, he would've. All he could do was turn and leave, he couldn't bare the thought of telling her goodbye. She'd been fresh and clean, hardly ever wearing that make up crap that all the other woman seemed to, no perfume just her. He couldn't let her see him break down, she needs a strong mate, he was to broken to play the part. Each night he'd dream of Jean and each night he'd dream of Jay holding him. The memory of him and Jay, of their first time together, him being her first had gotten him every night. When he'd been in Japan, he dreamed of them. The red haired beauty who brushed him off time after time and the brunette Amazon who'd given him her heart. Mariko was strong, just like the two of them but she looked at him as a protector and there in lay the difference between the three. She'd wanted him to save her, Jean already had Scott but she'd wanted his friendship, Jay looked at him as an equal, she'd trusted him from the get go.

_He's never looked better, leather jacket, tight jeans, cigar stuck between his lips. The animal inside of her purrs in contentment, her human side growls in anger. How dare he humiliate her like this, how dare he come back and think nothings changed. She stalks her way over to him, she doesn't have to say anything, she knows he's aware she's there. She can smell another woman on him, light and sweet and it drives her crazy. She cant believe he had the balls to come to her home smelling like another, it burns her down deep and she's going to show him. She and Remy are close, they always have been but he's given his heart to Marie, loving the little southern belle with her untouchable skin._

He looks up at her, the green gown setting off her eyes and pale skin. She's utterly breathtaking, rugged, not at all delicate and frail like most of the woman in his life. He knows she's pissed and he'll take something from her instead of the nothing she's been giving him. He looks down at Jay and sees all the times they've spent together, the vast bank of memories they'd built together before he total fucked off. He remembers the one time they'd been attacked and she'd went willingly with the kidnappers. They'd taken a group of younger students and her maternal instinct had beaten out the survival instinct. They'd found her days later, cold and shivering in a cell, they'd beaten her so bad her healing factor couldn't fix all the damage at once. Kurt had gotten her to the jet but not before he saw the blood on her legs and smelt the cold metallic of the same metal that laced his bones. She'd smiled up at him and it damn near broke his heart. The Wolverine fights him every step of the way, he wants to wrap his arms around her and kiss her senseless but his human half will him to ignore the urge. She's to close before he realizes her eyes are silver, flecked with purple and fuck it if she isn't mad as hell.

_She swings out with a mean right hook and catches him by surprise, cocking her head she taunts him, _"_come on, fight me you coward." Grabbing him by the scruff of his t-shirt she flips him over her and onto the grass behind. She turns and looks over, seeing the surprise in his green eyes it fuels her anger more. Snarling she jumps, missing him by a hair, she catches him with a well-aimed kick to his stomach. She throws him through a tree, pissed as all hell that he isn't fighting back, but this is release she's needed for a long time. She hears him say her name but its too late, she's caught him with a double cross. Finally he snarls, eyes flashing a brilliant yellow and he flies at her. One will not beat the other, both to evenly matched with years of combat experience. Two alphas fighting and taking blows but neither doing any lasting damage to the other. He disappears into the hedging before jumping out from behind her, twisting her and knocking her down so she's face up._

He lets her hit him, deserving the beating and loving that she's actually touching him. All he can smell is her, she stands above him in animalistic glory, she's incredibly beautiful it breaks his heart all over. One hit to many send the Wolverine through his cage and before he knows it the animal has taken over. They're snarling and throwing punches but they aren't aiming to hurt seriously. **Mate, mate, mate.** The Wolverine keeps the mantra running in his head, he is her alpha, she will submit to him. Catching a lucky break he takes her by surprise, crashing down on her careful not to hurt her. A lone keening cry comes from her, she looks so hurt, so damn sad it knocks him to his knees. He cant help but nuzzle her neck, taking in her scent, the Wolverine is thrilled that she hasn't taken another. He fought his human counterpart, he knew who his mate was. The man had slept with the other woman, the one who was much to weak, she didn't smell right. Capturing her lips in his own he takes what is his, he shows her just how he feels.

_She wants to fight him, lord knows she does but his lips are moving just right and his hands are catching all the right places. They haven't been together for 5 years but hell he hasn't forgotten her spots. She wants to be mad at him, make him hurt but damn it she can't. There's this instinctual part of her that needs to have him, to reaffirm her place in his life. The human side wants to ask him why but the animal wins the battle. She'll make him remember why she's his mate, why it's her bed he belongs in. They're tearing off clothes and rolling around on soft pine needles. He has his mouth on her breast and she pants his name. She sucks on his neck and he groans in need, her hands rack across his back. His fingers play with her, stroking her softly making her wet with want. He whimpers with need and she growls with impatience. He sheds his jeans, standing there in all his naked glory bathed in moonlight. She reaches out and strokes him, taking him into her mouth._

Her mouth is on him, he buries his hands in her long hair, letting her take the lead. As much as he wants to be in her, he knows she needs to take control. She strokes him, groaning around him, he catches her hand petting herself, he wont have that. He grabs her arms and lays her down, kissing her he makes his way down her body to the nest of curls and inhales her scent. No other woman has ever made him feel this alive, he devours her, the little whimpers making him go wild. One last lick and he makes his way up her body, flushed with her hair spread around her she's a moon goddess. He joins their bodies, its soft and slow, incredibly sweet and filled with need. She feels like heaven wrapped around him, and he swears then and there, he'll devote the rest of his life to her, to making it up to her. They come together, covered in sweat, the air around them smells of them and he wouldn't trade this for the world.

_Once their need for each other is sated, he pulls her to him and holds her. They cry together, but she wont let him off the hook that easy. She loves him, her soul-mate, but he needs to make amends to the ones he's hurt. She vows to never let him go, she prays he doesn't make her break her promise, that he wont leave her again. For now this is enough, tonight is tonight and all that matters is the two of them._


End file.
